


Изглодавшийся по прикосновениям (но всё ещё любимый)

by shiroeky



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Restraints, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroeky/pseuds/shiroeky
Summary: Когда Сан сказал Уёну, что у него есть сюрприз для него, он бы никогда не подумал, что сюрпризом окажется обнажённый Юнхо, связанный на кровати с блядским кляпом во рту.
Relationships: Choi San & Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 12





	Изглодавшийся по прикосновениям (но всё ещё любимый)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Touch Starved (But Still Loving)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361676) by [Hindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy). 



> huge thanks to Hindy for allowing me to translate this wonderful fanfic!!!:)

— Когда Сан сказал Уёну, что у него есть сюрприз для него, он бы никогда не подумал, что сюрпризом окажется обнажённый Юнхо, связанный на кровати с блядским кляпом во рту.

Вид его хёна, распластанного на кровати без какой-либо одежды, выбивал весь воздух из лёгких. Лицо красное от смущения, но в широких зрачках виделось что-то чёрное. Сан уже, возможно, игрался с Юнхо, потому что Уён замечает следы засосов по всему телу, и трудно было не заметить стоящий, налитый кровью член. Уён мог только восхищаться этим зрелищем, не двигаясь, но потом Сан положил руки на его бёдра, заставив немного подвинуться.

— Ну, тебе нравится мой сюрприз? — прошептал Сан, щекоча призрачным дыханием ухо Уёна.

Будучи очарованным нежным голосом Сана, Уёну удалось только медленно кивнуть, не имея сил ответить. Уён не отрывал взгляда от Юнхо, пока Сан пододвигал его ближе к кровати, нежно заставляя сесть на неё. И вот как он может смотреть в другую сторону, когда один из его парней лежит связанный на грёбанной кровати с одним только желанием в его глазах и стекающей по щеке слюной?

— Он весь в твоём распоряжении, — хихикнул Сан, до сих пор находясь позади Уёна, пока его пальцы игрались с кромкой чужой кофты. — Скажи мне, что ты хочешь с ним сделать?

Уён открывал и закрывал рот несколько раз, не издавая ни звука, блуждая глазами по телу Юнхо, в голове всплывали тысяча и одна идея, но ни одна не задерживалась надолго в его голове. Он хотел оседлать его бёдра, но также хотел выебать его глубоко и медленно, чтобы выбить всю душу. Он хотел отсосать ему, но также трахнуть его лицо.

— Могу я поцеловать его? — наконец-то тихо спросил он, заглядывая через плечо, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Саном.

Старший рассмеялся и поцеловал Уёна в висок, передвигаясь на четвереньках по кровати, садясь поближе к Юнхо.

— Конечно можешь, — ответил Сан бодро, будто вся эта ситуация не была такой уж и странной, начиная возиться с зажимом на кляпе Юнхо. — Я действительно не ожидал, что это будет твоё первое желание, но если это, чего ты хочешь.

Уён облизал свои губы, и в тоже время Юнхо выплюнул кляп, застонав. Сан запустил пальцы в волосы Юнхо, на что тот словно прильнул к нему, наполовину закрыв глаза. Сан жестом подозвал Уёна, чтобы тот подполз поближе, и тот быстро сел на кровать к своим парням, оседлав бёдра Юнхо. Они оба заскулили, когда член Юнхо коснулся задницы Уёна, на что Сан лишь усмехнулся.

Уён посмотрел Юнхо в глаза, словно спрашивая разрешения, на что старший просто кивнул, немного поднимая голову. Их губы встретились, и это настолько мягко и девственно, что невозможно и предположить, в какой ситуации всё это происходит, отчего по их коже побежали мурашки. Даже если их тела были наполнены очевидным желанием, они умудрялись выхватить из всего этого частичку нежности, которая заставляла желудок скручиваться от сладости происходящего. Уён обхватил лицо Юнхо ладонями, углубляя поцелуй, вновь спрашивая разрешение, когда касался кончиком языка нёба. Старший подчинился через секунду, их языки сплетаются, создавая громкий непристойный звук.

Этот поцелуй оказался более развратным, чем предыдущий, и даже если Уён закрывал глаза, он чувствовал пристальный взгляд Сана, и это побуждало его показать хорошее шоу для него. Он начал исследовать тело Юнхо двумя руками, коснувшись сначала боков. Он почувствовал, как старший напрягся, но потом спокойно выдохнул, когда пальцы Уёна коснулись его груди. Он начал играться с его сосками, и звук, который издавал Юнхо, был настоящей мелодией для его сердца.

Пока Уён теребил в руках соски Юнхо, он почувствовал, как старший пытался подняться к нему, но не мог из-за наручников. Каждое его движение сопровождалось забавным звенящим звуком, и Уён не мог сдержать улыбки, когда осознал, что наручники были покрыты леопардовым мехом. И вся это ситуация носила громкое имя Сана, которое было написано на каждой вещи.

Будучи занятым поцелуями со своим парнем и восхищаясь каждым звуком, который он создавал, Уён почти забыл про Сана, который молча наблюдал за ними со стороны. Неожиданный стон сорвался с губ Уёна, когда рука Сана скользнула под спортивные штаны. Он медленно обхватил член Уёна, задавая темп и немного дразня его.

— Сан... — прошептал Уён в перерыве между двумя стонами.

Сан утихомирил его одним движением запястья, что заставило Уёна молча прикусить губу. Его бёдра уже давно касались бёдер Юнхо, который мог лишь наблюдать за тем, что происходило сверху. Слишком неожиданно самый младший из них начал стонать всё громче и громче, и он был немного смущён тем, как сильно был возбуждён, всего лишь ощущая руку Сана на собственном члене. Он скулил в рот Юнхо, не целуя его, извиваясь на нём при каждом движении руки Сана.

— Я знаю, что сказал, что это был сюрприз для тебя, и что ты мог делать с ним всё, что угодно, — выдохнул Сан, давя грудью спину Уёна, зажимая его между собой и Юнхо, — но мне кажется, что я чувствую себя немного обделённым.

Настала очередь Уёна хихикать, когда он услышал тихий скулёж в голосе Сана. Он был слишком милым, чтобы его можно было проигнорировать, и даже если он не мог пошевелиться, находясь в такой позе, Уёну удалось повернуть свою голову, чтобы мельком увидеть лицо своего парня. Он так мило надул губы, что Уёну немедленно захотелось его поцеловать.

— Может хочешь заставить Юнхо ревновать? — сказал Уён с дьявольской ухмылкой на губах. — Я имею в виду, что мы можем целоваться прямо перед ним, и ему придётся смотреть на нас, не имея возможности прикоснуться к себе.

Хихиканье Сана было всем, что нужно было Уёну, чтобы начать двигаться и аккуратно отталкивать Сана от спины, хватая того за воротник рубашки и притягивая к себе. Старший не тратил время зря, и как только смог, начал жадно целовать Уёна, вцепившись руками в его бёдра. Это был первый грубый поцелуй, но Уён не из тех, кто жалуется на такие мелочи, он просто дёрнул Сана за волосы чуточку жёстче, ловя тихое хныканье.

— Блять, — выдал Юнхо. Это было его первое слово с тех пор, как они начали, и его голос был пропитан тяжёлым желанием, что заставило Уёна странно гордиться собой. — Вы самые худшие парни на свете. Делать такое напротив меня, когда мои руки буквально связаны. Я ненавижу вас обоих.

— Лжец, — ответил Уён, склонив голову к Юнхо, чтобы Сан мог оставить кое-какие отметины на его шее, — ты любишь нас.

— Это правда, но я буду любить вас ещё больше, если вы освободите меня от этого, — неуверенно сказал Юнхо, натягивая наручники.

И снова он издал слабый металлический звук, коснувшись наручниками рамы кровати, но единственным ответом стал вздох Уёна из-за каких действий Сана; он, возможно, оставил несколько засосов под ухом Уёна, где у того были наиболее чувствительные места.

Это заставило Юнхо заскулить, потому что он действительно хотел быть тем, кто заставляет Уёна вздыхать так. Он привык все контролировать, но Сан убедил его попробовать что-то новое. Сказал, что это сделает Уёна счастливым, и он должен был признать, что идея быть связанным и использованным его парнем была довольно горячей. Юнхо не потребовалось много времени, чтобы согласиться, но теперь, возможно, он чувствовал сожаление, когда всё, что он мог сделать — это смотреть, как его бойфренды снимают одежду друг с друга, не отрываясь.

Но в тоже время он не мог отвести от них взгляд. Они очаровывали, выглядя непристойно, но так прекрасно. Юнхо чувствовал, будто снова влюбляется в них. Он помнил, каким стеснительный был Уён, когда у них была первая интимная связь, боясь, что не найдёт места для себя, но в итоге он идеально вписался в их жизни. Что делало ситуацию ещё хуже для него, потому что Юнхо не хотел чувствовать себя лишним.

Ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, когда им наконец удалось раздеться, но лёгкая улыбка появилась на его лице, когда Уён, извиваясь, встал перед ним на четвереньки. Юнхо был уверен, что младший наконец освободит его, и он был готов исполнить любое его желание, если только ему позволят прикоснуться к ним обоим.

— Тебе хочется избавиться от этого? — спросил Уён, касаясь губами кожи Юнхо, на что старший кивнул, задерживая дыхание, боясь спугнуть его. Уён только нежно улыбнулся, но не сделал никаких движений, чтобы освободить своего парня.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал кое-что для меня перед тем, как я тебя освобожу, — промурлыкал Уён прежде чем прикусить губу, так как он внезапно застеснялся, а это не могло означать ничего хорошего, потому что Уён был не из тех, кто легко стесняется. Юнхо с трудом сглотнул, губы слегка приоткрылись, и даже если он боялся ответа, он должен был спросить.

— Что же?

Тёмная искра вспыхнула в глазах Уёна, и по спине Юнхо пробежали мурашки. Всё, что он мог сделать, — это наблюдать, как младший всё ближе и ближе подбирался к его лицу, не в силах избежать его пронзительного взгляда, а нервы покалывало электричеством и возбуждением.

— Сан собирается растянуть меня, и мне нужно, чтобы ты был как можно тише, — Уён облизал свои губы, наслаждаясь тем, как широко раскрывал свои глаза Юнхо после этих нескольких слов Уёна, — если тебе удастся сохранить молчание, то ты сможешь поставить меня на четвереньки, пока я буду отсасывать Сану, но если нет... — Юнхо сделал прерывистый вдох, не совсем уверенный, хочет ли он услышать, что произойдет, если ему _не удастся_ сохранить молчание.

Знакомый звук открываемой бутылки смазки удивил Юнхо. Он даже не заметил, как Сан подошёл к ночному столику, чтобы взять его, слишком сосредоточенный и потерянный в ауре Уёна и в том, как его губы двигались, чтобы произнести слова, которые он едва различал.

— Проще говоря — тебе придется смотреть, как он возьмёт меня, и ты будешь свободен, — он усмехнулся, прежде чем чмокнуть Юнхо в губы. — Я ведь знаю, каким хорошим мальчиком ты можешь быть для меня.

Закончив говорить, с губ Уёна сорвался самый грязный стон из-за вмешательств Сана, и Юнхо понял, что его ждет дикая ночь. Сказать, что смотреть, как Сан готовит Уёна, когда ему отказывают в любом прикосновении, которое было чистой пыткой, — было бы преуменьшением. Уён был воплощением красоты и похоти, и сегодня Юнхо чувствовал себя на другом уровне.

Он парил над Юнхо, раздвинув ноги, но все ещё касался бедер; его руки были крепко прижаты к голове Юнхо, сжимая простыни при каждом толчке пальцев Сана. Юнхо также мог видеть фигуру Сана над плечом Уёна. Он видел, как его губы растянулись в самодовольной улыбке, и в какой-то момент у него даже хватило наглости наклониться вперёд и покрыть поцелуями всю спину Уёна, при этом не разрывая зрительного контакта с Юнхо.

— Сан... п-пожалуйста... ещё один... — выдохнул Уён рядом с ухом Юнхо, и старшему пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не дать вырваться клокочущему в горле рычанию.

Закрывать глаза было бесполезно, потому что вместо того, чтобы видеть, Юнхо чувствовал всё, и это было во много раз хуже. Он не только чётко слышал, как двигались пальцы Сана в Уёне, но он также чётко ощущал, как его преякулят и Уёна скапливаются у него на животе, смешиваясь со смазкой, стекающей по чужим бёдрам.

Но ему удалось сохранить спокойствие.

Даже когда Сан вошёл в Уёна третьим пальцем, даже когда руки младшего резко ослабли и он плюхнулся на грудь Юнхо, положив голову на торс старшего, красиво выгибая спину... он не издал ни единого звука, даже когда Сан начал нежно поглаживать член Уёна, чтобы облегчить боль, иногда призрачно касаясь члена Юнхо. Он умирал от желания прикоснуться к нему, его руки сжимались в кулаки и время от времени делали судорожные движения, но всё это было безрезультатно.

Он думал, что всё будет кончено для него, когда Сан задел простату Уёна, вызвав у того самый неприличный крик из всех ранее слышанных. В этот момент, Уён был сгустком пота и крика, максимально развратным из всех тех раз, в которые Юнхо его видел, не имея никакой блядской возможности прикоснуться к нему. Или может Уён всегда был таким чрезвычайно чувствительным, а Юнхо никогда по-настоящему этого не замечал, никогда не ценил то, как прекрасно выглядят его парни для него.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Уён наконец сказал, что готов, и Юнхо готов был поклясться, что чувствует вкус крови от того, как сильно ему пришлось прикусить язык. Всё его тело было напряжено, и, моргнув, Юнхо почувствовал, как по его вискам катятся слёзы. Его дыхание было прерывистым, но он почувствовал странное чувство у себя в груди, когда Уён посмотрел на него с огромной гордостью в глазах.

— Ты так хорошо справился, — прошептал Уён, расчёсывая пальцами влажную челку. — Ты был таким хорошим мальчиком для меня. Я так горжусь тобой.

Юнхо всхлипнул, ухитрившись улыбнуться Уёну, который теперь купал его в похвалах и прикосновениях. Внезапно Сан тоже оказалась рядом с ним, целуя его в висок и щёку, и они оба нашли время, чтобы оценить, насколько послушным был Юнхо для них.

Сан быстро избавился от наручников, и они оба (он и Уён) начали оставлять следы поцелуев вокруг его запястий, чтобы облегчить боль. Они даже высунули кончики своих языков, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы красные линии исчезли, и довольно скоро Юнхо уже держал в руках волосы своих парней. Они тёрлись лицами о его огромные ладони, как два больших котёнка, и Юнхо готов был поклясться, что умрёт на месте, если они не перестанут быть такими идеальными.

Сан наклонился первым, чтобы поцеловать Юнхо, пробираясь сладкими и грязными пальцами к лицу Юнхо, но старшему было всё равно. Уён просто положил подбородок на плечо Юнхо, не спеша наблюдая, как его парни целуются, купаясь в потоке окситоцина, который он получил от такой сильной стимуляции. Сан всегда был основательным любовником, наслаждаясь подготовкой любого из своих парней. Но вскоре рука Уёна оказалась на паху Юнхо, и тот застонал в губы Сана, кусая их.

— Должны ли мы перейти к самому интересному? — спросил Уён, сверкнув своей знаменитой улыбкой и многозначительно приподняв брови.

Оба пробормотали что-то вроде " _блять_ " и " _да_ ", тут же вскарабкиваясь на кровать, чтобы наконец-то освободиться. Это было похоже на танец, который они слишком хорошо знали, и довольно скоро Юнхо мягко толкался в тугую дырку Уёна, вызывая сладкие стоны у младшего, в то время как Сан стоял перед его лицом. Он погладил себя несколько раз, чтобы размазать то, что осталось от смазки с его рук, и подождал, пока его парень привыкнет к члену Юнхо внутри него.

— Я в порядке, можешь двигаться, — выдохнул Уён после нескольких ударов сердца, начиная просто смотреть на Сана сквозь ресницы, вызывая у того дикий водоворот жара внизу живота.

Сан неуверенно приблизился к Уёну, но тот без колебаний оттолкнул его руки, чтобы обернуть их вокруг ствола старшего. Он времени даром не терял, чтобы облизать всё от основания до кончика, потом пососать головку, не прерывая зрительного контакта с Сан. Старший тяжело сглотнул и не смог удержаться, чтобы не провести рукой по мягким локонам Уёна, взъерошеным от всех предыдущих пыток. Даже с его губами, растянутыми вокруг члена Сана, Уён сумел послать улыбку старшему, и Сан просто тихо фыркнул, когда он понял, насколько смелым стал Уён со временем, встречаясь с ними.

В то же самое время Юнхо сделал осторожный выпад, крепко обхватив руками бедра Уён, заставляя их двигаться так, словно они были одним целым. Уён издал удовлетворенный гул, который провибрировал прямо к члену Сана, заставив того содрогнуться. Его пальцы слегка вцепились в пряди Уёна, и младший воспринял это как знак спуститься ещё ниже. Сан старался быть как можно спокойнее, позволяя Юнхо задавать темп, который заставлял Уёна качать головой в такт. В какие-то мгновения никто из них не произносил ни слова, лишь звук шлепков кожи о кожу наполнял комнату, а время от времени слышался вздох или стон.

Они установили определённый темп, которого, увы, _было недостаточно._

 _— Ах,_ Юнхо, прямо здесь, _пожалуйста, —_ захныкал Уён сразу после того, как Юнхо изменил свою позицию, чтобы возвышаться над ним ещё больше.

Было ясно, что Юнхо близок к оргазму, так как его толчки становились неровными и отчаянными. Уён тоже долго бы не протянул, судя по непрерывной череде "ах" и "пожалуйста", которые срывались с его губ. Сан ничего не мог поделать, кроме как наблюдать, как Юнхо в последний раз дернул бёдрами, что заставило Уёна так сильно напрячься, что он вцепился в руки Сана, находящиеся в его волосах. Его голова покоилась на чужом бедре, не в силах больше заботиться о старшем, пока Юнхо врезался в него, приближая к пику. Стоны Уёна становились всё более и более пронзительными из-за чрезмерного возбуждения, но довольно скоро Юнхо издал глубокий рык и после еще двух ленивых толчков успокоился.

Сан слышал биение собственного сердца в ушах из-за того, насколько жаркой была вся эта ситуация. Ему никогда не надоедало видеть, как его парни кончают прямо у него на глазах. Все они тяжело дышали и потели, но всегда оставались в лучшем виде. Юнхо был первым, кто с ворчанием двинулся вперед, медленно вытягиваясь, и Сан не мог отвести от него глаз. Он весь словно светился, челка прилипла ко лбу и груди, блестя от пота. Потребовалась минута, чтобы мозг Сана понял, что делал Юнхо, когда он внезапно исчез, но скулёж Уёна свидетельствовал о том, куда именно.

Он не мог видеть этого, но Сан ясно слышал влажные звуки, исходящие от языка Юнхо, делая то, что его мозг воображал. Ногти Уёна снова впились в запястья Сана, тело дрожало из-за чрезмерной стимуляции, но ему нравилось, как горячий язык Юнхо касался его чувствительной кожи, понимая, насколько грязной была вся эта ситуация. Его крики и извивающиеся движения прекратились, когда голова Юнхо высунулась из обмякшего тела Уёна и уставилась на Сана прикрытыми глазами, с блестящим от слюны подбородком.

Пытаясь уловить суть происходящего, он не заметил, как Юнхо уже был позади него, а чужие руки завели его запястья за спину, лишив движения. Сан попытался повернуть голову, чтобы спросить, что делает старший, но Юнхо оказался быстрее и ударил его прежде, чем тот успел заговорить.

— Уён, любовь моя? Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь помочь Сану? — спросил Юнхо, зная, что даже если мозг был выебан, Уён всё равно сумел послать страстный взгляд, прежде чем взять член Сана. Это заставило Сана дрожать и хныкать, мышцы моментально напряглись, когда рот Уёна снова оказался на нам, но он не мог пошевелиться из-за сильной хватки Юнхо.

— Ну и каково это — не иметь возможности двигаться? — Юнхо хихикнул, касаясь губами раковины чужого уха. — Разве не было бы хорошо, если бы ты мог положить свои руки на него и заставить его заглотить твой член, хм? Тебе ведь нравится, когда мы давимся им, правда, Сан-и?

Сан ничего не мог поделать, кроме как кивать на грязные слова Юнхо и скулить на все, что он говорил. Он чувствовал, как его контроль медленно ускользает, но на самом деле он не возражал, когда проваливался в тепло тела Юнхо позади себя. Его взгляд был прикован к макушке Уёна, который ясно чувствовал, как член Сана дёргается у неги во рту, и просто качал головой с еще большим энтузиазмом. Живот Сана так сильно спазмировался, что являлось главным признаком того, что он был готов кончить в ближайшие секунды. Прямо перед тем, как почувствовать знакомую вспышку электричества по всему телу, Сан ощутил, как у него перехватило дыхание от руки Юнхо, обхватившей его за горло.

Он почувствовал, как пальцы Юнхо сжали его шею, на мгновение перекрыв поток воздуха и заставив его безмолвно начать задыхаться. Сан сделал жалкий толчок вверх, прежде чем покинуть рот Уёна, который пытался проглотить как можно больше. Сперма и слюна всё ещё текли из уголков его рта, несмотря на все его усилия.

Когда Сан перестал дёргаться в объятиях Юнхо, старший медленно отпустил его, и Сан просто плюхнулся на кровать, в голове было пусто, а тело истощено. Уён тоже лёг, отчаянно пытаясь не закрывать глаза, но не смог подавить зевок, который заставил Юнхо зевнуть в ответ. Как будто это было естественно для них, они оказались в большой куче ног и рук, тела липкие от всевозможных телесных жидкостей, и это было отвратительно, но ощущение веса друг друга было очень успокаивающим.

— Нам нужен душ, — пробормотал Юнхо, прижавшись щекой к матрасу и уткнувшись носом в затылок Сана.

Всё, что он получил в ответ, было приглушённое _"мммм",_ но никто из них даже не пошевелился, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и рука Уёна, которая тянулась к руке Юнхо, чтобы положить её на чужую талию, пока он обнимал Сана, только усугубляла ситуацию.

Они провалились в сон за считанные минуты, и они проснутся через несколько часов, сожалея о прошлой ночи, из-за фиговых ощущений в собственных телах, но прямо сейчас ничто не могло сравниться с ощущением удовлетворения и душевного покоя, которое они испытывали, находясь рядом другом с другом.


End file.
